


Laxus' Secret

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Stripping, Switcher, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Lucy wonders who Laxus is with, but its a secret that is well kept. Though his partner was the one who saved his life.Tier 3





	Laxus' Secret

Laxus’ Secret

Lucy wonders who Laxus is with, but its a secret that is well kept. Though his partner was the one who saved his life.Tier 3

-x-

After the war ended, and the dragon king defeated Laxus thought his time was up. That is till a mysterious man came to him. “I heard you are suffering from the effects of anti-magic particles.”

“Yeah I don’t have much time left.” Laxus said.

“And yet you still fought in the war, you are truly brave, now let me reward your efforts.” Laxus looked at the man and smiled. He took the man’s hand and it began. Of all the things he expected getting treated, he found himself in his underwear, his partner clad in sexy boxers, where as Laxus was clad in briefs, the fairy tail mark over his left butt cheek.

He had his face buried in the male’s crotch, the thick musk washing over him, his hot breath ghosting over the biggest bulge he’d seen outside of fairy tail. He clung to the male’s clothed ass as the healing began. “Be good and I’ll give you something to suck on later.” Laxus smirked, he was very good.

-x-

Fairy Tail had showed up for Lucy’s award ceremony. They were as rowdy as always. Lucy looked among her friends and thought about the couples that had formed after the many battles. Natsu and Gajeel were finally bonded and expecting their first child. Gray and Lyon had put aside their differences and were engaged. Elfman had taken Bickslow and Freed as his lovers, saying he was man enough to handle both of them.

One of the biggest mysteries was who was Laxus currently involved with. He had been effected by Lacarde Dragneel’s power, so he wasn’t a virgin. That wasn’t a secret, Cana got Freed and Bickslow drunk and they spilled the beans.

Bickslow had popped Laxus’ cherry while, the lightning dragon slayer had popped Freed’s cherry. He was very very not a virgin. Yet Laxus swears that was a bonding experience, no strings attached.

He definitely was seeing someone, the all tell signs of him getting lucky were clear but the real mystery was who?

Laxus got up. “Great party, I must be going.” he says and headed off, passing by Natsu and Gajeel cuddling, the pinkette rubbing the raven’s belly. Passing by, Gray and Lyon who once again lost their clothes, the were grappling each other while trying to get to the coat room. It would probably lead to other things.

He made it back to his home, where Jellal was waiting for him. “How was the party?”

“Crazy, glad to be home though, everyone acting all lovey dovey got me a little horny.” he growled the last bit. His hand sparked with lightning.

“Laxus wait…” with a flick of the rest all of Jellal’s clothes were blasted into bits, sparks of lightning turning the tattered clothing to ash. “Oi those were my favorite set of clothes!”

“I’ll buy you more.” he pulls the now naked bluenette close, he wasn’t the only one who was horny, but seeing his lover naked was really charging up Laxus.

Jellal was sexy in anything, but naked hot damn! Laxus’ hands roamed over the bluenette’s body. Broad shoulders (Jellal moans), sexy back (Jellal shivers), the sexiest ass in all of Magnolia (Jellal moans).

Laxus takes a moment to marvel at the male’s glutes, so plump yet firm. His fingers dig into the male’s butt cheeks making him groan and buck his hips. Jellal’s 12 inch dick throbbed against him. The hard length, was tickled by the blue manly hair that crowned his crotch.

The hands came around, he felt up the males washboard abs, up to his fine pecs and perky nipples. Once pink, now a lovely darker shade from daily teasing. Much like now the hands find the perky nipples and begin toying with them. “Laxus!” Jellal moaned.

He captured his lips, and the kiss deepened. ‘Fuck yes!’ the blonde thought as their tongues met and caressed one another. ‘He’s such a good kisser.’

The lightning dragon slayer became distracted by the kiss he failed to notice the magic symbol being made behind his back. Jellal’s hand suddenly ignited in golden flames, his hand came down on the blonde’s bodacious rear.

Flames danced across his skin, Laxus breaking the kiss with a yelp. His tight clothes didn’t stand a chance, bam one naked dragon slayer. The blonde’s fat 1o incher sprang up and slapped his abs. “Oi!” Jellal fisted his hair and gave a stern look.

“Fair is fair sparky.” Laxus smiled and the two kissed again. Laxus was ripped, his clothing was always tight, clinging tight to his muscled form.

It was Jellal’s turn to let his hands roam, so much muscle to explore. Laxus’ back muscles was like a rich landscape. The blonde twitched at his touch, his back was a tad sensitive especially with how Jellal clawed at it so often.

Hands were on his ass, after a few minutes of groping. If Jellal had the nicest ass, Laxus had the plumpest. Jellal proved this by slapping the plump rear, the skin jiggling and rippling.

Laxus groaned, hips bucking and sliding right against Jellal’s. Right cheek (Laxus groaned), left cheek (Laxus groaned), across both (Laxus moaned), this repeated several times until…

“Oh fuck!” Laxus moaned as Jellal gave his ass cheeks a squeeze. Both males were leaking, hard than rocks. Giving one last smack the hands came around. Most men had a 6 pack, Jellal had a 6 pack, but Laxus’s stomach muscles could only be described as an 8 pack and it was glorious.

Jellal felt up each muscle, moving higher and higher. Laxus had a nice man bush with a treasure path that reached up to his navel.

He felt up the pecs, but not both hands. The right dropped and gripped their hard cocks together, stroking cocks together. The left found his nipple and teased it, his mouth descended and latched onto the other nip. “Minx!” he moaned, his nipple getting licked and flicked.

It was amazing, Jellal was longer, but Laxus was so much thicker, yet their cocks fit so well together. Faster than the blonde could blink he found himself on the bed with a sexy bluenette on top of him.

They were in the 69 position, so Laxus got a face full of cock. The manly musk that drifted off of Jellal’s cock, for a dragon slayer who’s senses were sharper, it was pure musk heaven. He took a deep whiff and hummed his approval.

Jellal was in the same boat, with Laxus’ fat cock in front of him, and the blonde was releasing powerful pheromones. The blonde’s musk always made him hot.

The two got to work, licking the others’ cock. The hard members pulsed with each lick, and the males really went to town on each other. Wet muscles dragged along each inch, swirling around the head, and going to lick the balls.

It wasn’t long before they wrapped their lips over the others big dick. They moaned, sending pleasing vibrations through the hard rods of man meat. They slurped and sucked.

Laxus’ cock pushed out his cheek, he was so thick. He fondled the blonde’s heavy balls as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Jellal’s cock was a real treat, it was so long, and Laxus was the first to swallow every inch. His cock hungry throat swallowed around every inch.

Tongues and lips massaged the other. Jellal being on top of the 69 began to rock his hips fucking the lightning dragon slayer’s mouth. The action made the blonde moan and penis twitch.

Their climaxes came, the two cumming in perfect sync. Laxus’ seed was a tad thicker, his dragon slayer power made him produce more cum than a normal man. Jellal swallowed every drop, groping the blonde’s plump testicles.

Laxus nearly purred, swallowing every drop of Jellal’s tasty jizz, he continued to suck on Jallal through orgasm milking a few extra spurts

It was no time to rest though, the first orgasm was just the sign of the real fun to begin. He pulled off Jellal’s cock and grabbed the bluenette’s ass. Spreading his cheeks, exposing his puckered hole.

A quick lick of the lips he kissed the male’s hole and began to eat him out. The wizard’s still hard cock rubbed along his chest, his body trembling.

He wasn’t the only one. Jellal was massaging Laxus’ cock with his pecs as he made out with his twitching hole. The two bucked and writhed, bodies trembling and pre gushing over muscles.

This was their game, and Laxus wasn’t about to lose…well he tried not to lose. His thick tongue thrust in and out of the male’s hole.

The rim jobs lasted, their insides pulsing and getting wet with saliva. Tongues curled and wiggled, but as try as he might Laxus couldn’t hold back.

Laxus came, thick semen erupting and spraying all over Jellal’s chest and abs. The bluenate gave in soon after, his own climax shooting all over Laxus’ muscled front.

Jellal stood up as Laxus laid there dazed. “You lost sparky.”

The blonde glared. “Just shut up and fuck me!”

“Gladly,” he lifted one of Laxus’ thick muscular legs, and brought it over his shoulder. He collected some of the blonde’s thick cum and coated his length.

He brought the tip to the man’s twitching wet hole, pushing in burying his full length inside the blonde. “Fuck yes!” Laxus arched his back, moaning his pleasure.

His cock gave a little jerk. “So tight for me, you really have the best fuck hole.” he rocked his cock a bit, searching for the spot that would make him scream.

Laxus was about to retort, but the bluenette did find it. “Ahhhhh fuck so big!” Jellal reached so deep inside him, it made his toes curl.

The bluenette fed him long thrust, working every inch inside Laxus. His heavy balls slapped the blonde’s big butt, the friction making him a panting mess.

“You love my cock don’t you Laxus?” their eyes met and Laxus blushed. “Yes!”

“Play with your nipples and tell me how much.” Laxus gulped, but did as he was told. His big hands found his chest and began pinching his own nipples. ‘So fucking hot!’

“I lov your big dick, how it reaches so deep inside me, no one fucks me like you do Jellal!”

“Damn right!” he sped up his thrusts and Laxus moaned. He continued playing with his nips even as his own cock bounced and swayed.

Without any touch to his cock Laxus came, his semen launched clearing Laxus and splattering the headboard. The remaining shots rained down onto the male, covering face, neck, pecs, and abs, before the remainder spilled out and soaked his crotch.

The clenching heat pulled Jellal over the edge, and the bluenette came, making sure to give one last hard thrust as he did. He hit the blonde’s sweet spot and blew his load, each spurt pelting the bundle of nerves.

Once they came down from their high, it was time for round two. Laxus pulled off Jellal’s dick. “My turn!” he smirks.

Jellal finds himself on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. Laxus collected the cocktail of cum off his body and coats his length. “Get ready your ass is mine now!” he thrusts in and Jellal moans.

The blonde’s fat cock always stretched him wide. So thick! Laxus wasted no time, fucking Jellal with his might. The bed creaked with the force of his thrusts. The loud clap of skin striking skin filled the room with Jellal’s moans.

It was like getting spanked and fucked at the same time. He covered Jella’s body with his own, reaching around he stroked his cock in time with his thrusts, the other feeling up his chest. “Your so hot Jellal, so mine!” he licked the bluenette’s neck and the male shivered.

The friction and stimulus to his cock and nipples, blew Jellal’s mind. He came hard his seed spraying all over, his inner walls clamping down onto the thrusting cock. “Fuck!” Laxus howled, his own climax hit him hard and he filled Jellal with his semen.

His cock seemed to swell, locking the semen inside as he emptied his balls into him. Strong arms wrapped around him and he rolled onto their side, keeping his cock locked inside.

Jellal could feel the gentle rise and fall of the blonde’s chest signaling he had fallen asleep. The bluenette snuggled into him joining him in dream land. Would Laxus’ secret lover ever be revealed who knows, the manga’s over, even so they have each other.

End


End file.
